federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - September, 2375
This page chronicles posts #2781-2883 and spans the time of September 1st to September 30th of the year 2375. *CP - August, 2375 *CP - October, 2375 Earth Plots Second Week CORBAN MADDIX meets with SEVEN OF NINE, talking to her about holograms and her time on Voyager. Finally on the planet together, MARCUS WOLFE with KATAL T’KASSUS go to Acorn Lake and are intimate for the first time in a long time, solidifying their engagement. CORBAN is in Istanbul with NORAH DANIELS and convinces her that maybe they should elope. KATAL and MARCUS decide to get a dog together and get Zefram. Third Week During a transporter accident, KATAL T’KASSUS is split into two – one fully Romulan and one fully Terran half – making MARCUS WOLFE uncertain what to do. MARCUS talks to the Terran KATAL and she explains she finally appreciates the Romulan half. After eloping, NORAH MADDIX and CORBAN MADDIX enjoy their married life together (September 15, 2375). Fourth Week Back to her normal self, KATAL T’KASSUS goes on a trip with MARCUS WOLFE to the Zefram Memorial in Montana and they talk about meeting him. Ready to go home, MARCUS and CORBAN MADDIX get together and discuss their vacation. Cardassia Plots Second Week Having some more time to himself, ERON BERN talks to dAELA VAYLEN before being left with AELA VAYLEN, getting a little flirty but not sure about their future. QUESTA hopes to make TALIA VIKAS more comfortable with Cardassians by being kind to her. ERON then talks to KAI CEVDAK who accidentally rubs him the wrong way as he explains they are only ever going to be friends. KAI gets back to her quarters where DURAS is kind of concerned she was so she lies about Eron. OZARA BRIK is called in by GUL REVOK where she is told to find out more information from Bern by trying to sleep with him. OZARA decides to try things out and visits with ERON, things getting a little steamy as they kiss, as well as genuinely opening up to the other. Confused about what happened with Ozara, ERON talks to DURAS about dating, only to have KAI arrive and things get awkward. ERON goes to pick up CYDJA BERN and QUESTA only to find her kissing DAYIN LETHO and becomes concerned about their friendship. Third Week Hoping to help out his friend, DURAS VENIK talks to OZARA BRIK to see what she is all about and if she is genuine. When ERON BERN gets the okay from his friend, he sees OZARA again, this time things getting hot and heavy! AELA VAYLEN talks to ELIM GARAK about some new missions or anything she can help out with now things are calming some and she is no longer with Bern. When EITHNE FARAS recovers on Prime, she convinces VERAL DOSRI to go with her to Earth and just be together. OZARA and ERON talk about the help they are getting from offworld species when GUL REVOK calls Ozara to talk to him, pressuring her for more information on Eron’s end. A new character names RAVAS UTRAL has an interest in CYDJA BERN and wanting to adopt her, telling her he will talk to Bern about it. CYDJA then talks to ERON about it but he is unsure, but he does talk some about his interest in Ozara. CYDJA then talks to DAYIN LETHO about ‘adult hugs’ and he finally explains what sex really is. REVOK has a communication with a secret supplier, giving faulty technology to the needy to cause more of a commotion. Fourth Week New character TALEN EVEK meets AKALA AIEN in the foodlines and the two make a rather good impression on each other. GUL REVOK is in the capital when explosions go off and signal the beginning of the civil war on the planet. Together in Larkarina, CYDJA BERN, ERON BERN, QUESTA and MINIYA BERN are living under one roof as a family when the civil war starts. ERON is shocked to hear about the explosions and tries to protect QUESTA and CYDJA before getting some information from OZARA BRIK. ERON seeks out REVOK only to find out that OZARA was there to betray him but she tries to convince him it was genuine. OZARA then goes to the capital where she is introduced to RAVAS UTRAL. ERON seeks out TALEN and tells him about OZARA who arrives some time later and tries to explain herself but Bern is unsure what to think. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week With time to think about the future, MARCUS WOLFE talks to EZRI DAX to make sure she is okay with him being married to Katal and she explains she is. MARCUS explains more of the future he had seen in the orb vision to KATAL T’KASSUS and promises things are going to be very different. KATAL sends a communication to KATHRYN JANEWAY and finds out that she used to know her mother. KATAL is worried about how MARLON NADIS is going to take the news and while he is sad, he isn’t angry with her for moving on. NARYANNA U’ZOTTI gets drunk at the celebrations and comes onto ADAM WENTZ, putting JULIAN BASHIR in an awkward spot when they are kissing. Hoping to make a trip to Earth together, MARCUS and KATAL pack up and head out. VALIN PHOENIX finally sees EZRI about his anger issues, prompting her to think he has heightened empathic abilities. NARYANNA converses with the EMH only to find out that he is interested in writing holonovels. KATAL speaks with T’POK about the idea of using Sikarian technology to boost their transporter technologies. Hoping to be closer to MARCUS, KATAL inquires about moving in with him to his quarters and he agrees. MARCUS, concerned about his sex drive, talks to NARYANNA and gets something to make him last longer. CADENCE DAINKEN gets with the Andalite Faizah who has made himself look like Valin,before they break into the brig and assassinate the Female Founder. Cadence is caught by OREX MKELL but the Andalite gets away. CADENCE is put into the brig and interrogated by OREX but maintains what she did was the right thing. BRYCE WREN confronts ALYN GARDNER when he finds plans to the Founder’s cell, thinking she had something to do with the assassination and she calls her friend Thomas Riker to help get away. There is a fight and Bryce is stunned but ALYN is ultimately arrested by OREX. With the help of the Andalite, ALYN and CADENCE are broken out of the infirmary but Cadence is kept behind by JULIAN who catches her. BRYCE has to confront ALYN about what she did, letting her go in hopes maybe one day she could redeem herself. CORBAN MADDIX has to tell MARCUS the news about the Foudner’s assassination, as well as his plans to go on a honeymoon with Daniels. Second Week Concerned about recent events, KIRA NERYS with PATRICK REESE and OREX MKELL discuss the foundation of the New Maquis with leading members Alyn Gardner and Thomas Riker. CADENCE DAINKEN having finally escaped with the others, contacts KIRA and makes demands on behalf of the New Maquis, justifying what she did to the Founder. KIRA talks to BRYCE WREN, hoping to find out if he had any information on Alyn or when she may have defected. VALIN PHEONIX is being held in the brig for questioning by REESE and is shocked how someone could have looked like him. OREX explains to VALIN that he believes it wasn’t really him and is going to help him out. When EBEN DORR finds out that NARYANNA U’ZOTTI made out with Adam while drunk, he vows to murder the man. New character LESLIE POL is introduced to JAMES MUNROE, the two having some chemistry. LESLIE and JAMES get together again, getting to know each other by playing racketball. Third Week Out with MELA KAN, JAMES MUNROE complains to her about getting into trouble for being out with Leslie, before Mela explains she had been raped when younger by Cardassians. Released from the brig, VALIN PHOENIX is back with his son PETER PHOENIX but confined to quarters so EZRI DAX seeks him out there for counselling. VALIN then gets a communication from his ex-wife Eileen and she explains she is coming with their daughter Lydia to the station. CATHASACH UNA is on the prowl and has his sights on KEIKO O’BRIEN but she doesn’t take well to his come ons. Hanging out with LESLIE POL again, JAMES gets into trouble when they set off sensors and PATRICK REESE has James brought to SHAWN MUNROE. Hoping to still be friends, ADAM WENTZ talks to NARYANNA U’ZOTTI and they make amends. REESE talks to OREX MKELL, finally sorting out the business with the Female Founder and opening the Promenade up for business once more. LESLIE wants to experiment with drugs and talks JAMES into trying TC with her only for MELA to find James and calls SHAWN. EBEN hears about ADAM making amends and beats him up. Finally going into heat, ONENI BEHR and OREX are intimate and she conceives kittens. LESLIE is pretty mad about everything that happens and confronts MELA about tattling on her. When the station is open again, ALYN GARDNER seeks out BRYCE WREN one more time to have him join her but they say their final goodbyes. Fourth Week After mating, OREX MKELL and ONENI BEHR are now attached to the other and make the commitment to be in a pride together. When BRYCE WREN is finally away from Alyn, he talks to VALA PHOENIX who is more than happy to have him single and safe. MELA KAN is crying and JAMES MUNROE inquires why, finding out that Leslie suggest Shawn was having sex with her. Now on the station LYDIA PHOENIX and PETER PHOENIX talk to JAMES at school and try to make friends. JAMES goes back to his quarters and gets into another argument with SHAWN MUNROE over Leslie and MELA. PATRICK REESE gets concerned about the people Bryce associates with and asks OREX to keep an eye on him. LESLIE’s father, Andrew, brings her to KEIKO O’BRIEN’s class to get her enrolled but it is clear she is behind on her education. LYDIA talks to JAMES privately and start to talk about his enjoyment of the Cardassian ladies. Now in school, LESLIE takes classes with PETER, LYDIA and JAMES but tends to be more of a disruption. JAMES starts to feel more of the withdrawal effects of the TC and gets sick, having MELA there to help him out. LESLIE is skipping school when she runs into MIKAEL ISLANOVICH and they talk about what adult life is like. LESLIE, in hopes of making things up to JAMES pulls some strings and gets him onto a Cardassian cargo ship but they get trapped inside. Finally on DS9 again, MARCUS with CORBAN goes to Quarks with EBEN DORR and talk about their girlfriends and sensor on the Fenrir. New character MORGAN TAFT arrives to the station and BRYCE welcomes her onto the science team. En route to the planet, LESLIE talks to JAMES about her father and his depression, giving him better understanding of her family life. CATHASACH UNA talks to OREX and confesses he really likes Keiko and wants to date her, so he gets some advice on how to do that. #09 September, 2375 2375 #09 2375 #09